Kat
Kat is a synthetically grown, cybernetically enhanced, artificial Minifig created by ShadowTech. Her body also contains the incorporeal consciousness of Katerina Schattenberg. She briefly joined Dino Attack Team as agent Wing. Biography Creation of Kat The 'synthetic minifig' was the brainchild of ShadowTech's founder, Katerina Schattenberg. Through cloning, genetic engineering, and the like, they succeeded in creating an artificial minifig which was more or less a younger duplicate of Schattenberg, modeled after her 27-year-old self. The duplicate was grown in stasis for the final stages, during which Schattenberg herself was killed in a chemical explosion while overseeing another project. Her nephew, Canis Schattenberg, or Agent Cane, decided to continue the project, and took Kat out of stasis. ShadowTech engineer Cane explained to her that she had been traumatically injured in an explosion, and was placed in stasis to heal, claiming that her lack of memory was due to stasis-induced amnesia, rather than the fact that she had no memories at all. Kat quickly moved up to among the highest-ranked engineers, and specialized in designing security systems - not a surprise for Cane, as this had been his aunt's specialty as well. By then the dino attacks were beginning, soon after Agent Cane had taken complete control of ShadowTech. Kat was uncomfortable with his new strategy - eliminating the Dino Attack Team and allowing the mutant dinos to kill off those he considered "weak" - and did not hesitate to voice her opinion. Cane, in response, accused her of harboring Dino Attack sympathies and branded her a traitor, sending her to his prison maze. She thought it strange that she was never officially released from ShadowTech, not knowing that she was a product rather than an employee. Escaping ShadowTech In the maze, Kat was found by Hotwire, and they escaped. When Hotwire was captured by ShadowTech, she sought out Databoard, Kotua, and Blade, discovering in the process that ShadowTech had somehow seized the temporary Dino Attack Headquarters. When they rescued Hotwire, and Coldwire appeared, she revealed that she had worked for ShadowTech, and that their plan was to cripple the team by taking out key agents with clones and robotic duplicates. Meanwhile, during the creation of Coldwire, Cane had realized that Kat was no longer in the maze, and thus ShadowTech was compromised. He dispatched a simple robotic duplicate of Kat to silence her. This attempt was also interrupted by the discovery of the AD machine. After the resulting battle was finished, Cane finally recaptured Kat. He seemed to make the mistake of restraining her with devices of her own design (in reality, it was a test to see if her thought process was deteriorating), and she escaped briefly, but was quickly recaptured. Ogel's Island Cane decided to maroon her on Ogel's Island, figuring that it would be a suitable test of her skills. He told Kat that the Ogel Drones, mutant dinos, and the jungle itself would finish her off. However, she managed to survive for several months, during which time ShadowTech was toppled. As members of Dino Attack arrived on the island in search of the Goo Caverns, she mistook agents Alpha and Zenna for drones in disguise, and attacked them. Rex, Greybeard, Hotwire, Helmie, Zyra, and David Norman arrived shortly thereafter, and the matter was cleared up, although she was intrigued by Rex's claim that he had been a dinosaur. Goo Caverns While others clashed with Greybeard's realist ideology, Kat agreed with him wholeheartedly. However, she never openly sided with him because she found him extremely annoying. After the large group was split up at Specs's command, she was assigned to a squad with Helmie, Greybeard, and Tail. While in the process of stabilizing a cave, they discovered a concealed tunnel leading to an installation containing the S.T.A.R.E., ShadowTech's supercomputer containing all their information. Kat hacked into it, and found to her shock that she was not on any of the lists of active, discharged, or even deceased operatives; in fact, there was no record in the computer that she even existed (at least, not on the lists of personnel). She found this immensely confusing. Immediately afterward, she was arrested by the Agents, both because they classified her as a civilian in a restricted area, and because they were curious about ShadowTech, which they had never heard of before. On the run from Agents Kat was questioned thoroughly by the Agents, who were puzzled by the effects of her "amnesia;" most notably, she was unable to remember her full name. At one point, she caught a glimpse of David among many other prisoners while being escorted through the Agents holding facility. While she was being transferred to another base by helicopter, the Agent piloting the craft was called in to aid in pursuit of another Dino Attack agent who had resisted arrest. Kat freed herself from her restraints, incapacitated the Agent, and, taking control of the chopper, landed it by the fleeing Fire Hammer. B, the agent in the Fire Hammer, planned to travel to Dino Island. Kat was apprehensive, since that was the location of Dr. Rex's base, so B let her off near a Dino Attack outpost. Realizing that he may not have known about Dr. Rex, she borrowed a Steel Sprinter and caught up with him. He explained that he planned to sabotage the security system at Dr. Rex's base, and Kat then agreed to come along due to her experience with such things. At Lego City Harbor, they encountered three of Dr. Inferno's henchmen, and then commandeered a ferry. They encountered an Agents submarine, which was attacked by one of the three henchmen. On Dino Island, they encountered B's old friend Crooks, and after B's sabotage attempt, they left again. Dino Attack Running low on fuel, they stopped at Eldorado Fortress to seek help from the Imperial Armada. They found that Cane had infiltrated the Armada, posing as an Admiral. The three escaped and returned to LEGO City, only to be arrested by police and Agents for the murder of several dock workers, who had in reality been killed by the henchmen of Dr. Inferno. After the issue was cleared up with the aid of Alpha Team agent Mort, an expert forensic and crime scene investigator, they returned to Dino Attack HQ. At Spec's urging, she finally became an official DA agent, codenamed Wing. She joined with B, Crooks, Rookie, Nick Lightning, and Andrew to investigate lizard activity in a bank. Cane appeared disguised as an Agent and captured Wing. In Captivity Cane refused to address her as Wing, continuing to call her Kat, and told her his own real name: Canis Schattenberg. Wing recognized the surname as her own, and Cane told her that they were closely related; one could almost say they were cousins. He then brought her to the palatial island home of ShadowTech's founder, and revealed that the supercomputer she had found in the Goo Caverns was merely an emergency backup for the real Database Core, located in the very building they were in. He explained ShadowTech's original purposes: to improve upon minifigkind whether or not they consented to the improvements. Gradually dropping hints about her true nature, he told her about the synthetic minifig project, then, saying he would introduce her to ShadowTech's founder, brought her to a memorial to Katerinae Schattenberg. Wing recognized the name as her own, and passed out from the shock. At the same time, the island was attacked by Dr. Wolf's hybrids, and she was rescued by Hotwire, B, and Crooks in the ''Talon''. When she awoke, the residual shock was nearly enough to give her a panic attack. She managed to explain her situation to them, and, experiencing an identity crisis of sorts, stated that she was no longer Agent Wing, but simply Kat once again, thus dropping out of the team. LEGO Island Kat announced her resignation from DA to Specs, who was rather frustrated at having once again to deal with someone who was technically a civilian. However, he sent her scouting because she insisted on doing her part even though she wasn't an agent any longer. She encountered Andrew and Semick, who found a page of the Constructopedia. Kat found she could interface with technology after she short-circuited an ATM and started a Fire Hammer just by grabbing a few wires. She was on board the Talon when it was attacked by two Skr-Ok Vikings, who captured them and explained that Kat had to die because Dr. Wolf wanted every remnant of ShadowTech destroyed. When Agent X helped them escape, Hotwire found a folder of information from Dr. Wolf which revealed he feared an alliance between ShadowTech and Dr. Rex because Katerina Schattenberg had been the sister of Ronald Alexander. Therefore, Kat was, in a way, Agent Rex's sister. Later, during the battle in Captain Click's cave, she encountered one of the Inferno henchmen who had framed her, along with B and Crooks, for murder. She tried to pursue hims, but he slipped away in the confusion following the arrival of Septimus. She convinced Hotwire that the two of them should take the Talon and track the henchman down. Hotwire reluctantly agreed, and they boarded the T-1 only to find that the henchman had sabotaged the vehicle by ripping the control boards out of the cockpits. Kat managed to meld herself into the entire system, and effortlessly piloted the Talon while Hotwire scanned for their quarry. They soon managed to find him, but at that moment that the Brickspider Bot tore the page for LEGO Island itself from the Constructopedia, thus deconstructing the island. The Inferno henchman boarded the Talon by clambering up the rising cloud of 1x1 bricks which had moments before been a landmass. He knocked Hotwire out, and dueled with Kat, saying he knew what she was, then shot her in the neck, killing her. Shortly after the destruction of LEGO Island, Kat's body was brought to the LEGO City Hospital, where agent Zenna attempted to operate on her. However, these attempts proved unsuccessful as the wound was too serious. In Limbo Kat, having borrowed Hotwire's PDA after the encounter with the Skr-Ok Vikings, was still holding it when she died. As a last resort of sorts, she was able to download her consciousness into the device moments before her physical body died. Since a PDA is a very small space for all the thoughts and memories of a human mind, she was forced to delete the device's entire operational history, and overwrite many of the system files. She remained in the PDA for some time afterward, causing it to stop working. When Hotwire and B were attacked by Loop on the ruins of ShadowTech's island fortress, she managed to broadcast an SOS signal from the PDA. When B plugged the device into the'' Talon's comm system to boost the signal strength, Kat was able to transfer herself into the T-1's system. She flew B and Hotwire back to LEGO City, where, after an encounter with Zapper and several of O'Cozy's supporters, B left, and Tracer came on board. From there, they traveled back to the newly-reconstructed LEGO Island, and transported many of those injured after the betrayal of the Hybrids, including Rex, back once again to LEGO City. Adventurers' Island Mission Rex was offered a ride in the ''Talon by Hotwire, who explained to Rex that Kat was actually a synthetic clone of Dr. Rex's sister Catherine Alexander, thus making her and Rex siblings in a way. Rex joked that Chompy was Kat's "half-brother twice removed", and Chompy was unsure what to think of this. Rex, Chompy, and Amanda Claw rode with Hotwire and Tracer aboard the Talon to Adventurers' Island. As it traveled to the island, the Talon was attacked by Mutant Pterosaurs and forced to make an emergency landing at the edge of the island's jungle, causing mechanical problems. Hotwire stayed behind to make any necessary repairs to the Talon while Rex, Chompy, Amanda, and Tracer departed on foot to rejoin the others. When the repairs to the Talon were finished, Hotwire arrived to rescue Kate Bishop and Alan Pierce. Shortly afterward, they managed to find and rescue Zenna, George Brown, and Charlie. They landed near a pyramid in the desert and witnessed a battle with a Skeleton Mummy. After the battle, they reunited with Reptile and joined the rear guard. Kat used the Talon to join nine other T-1 Typhoons in the first attack on the XERRD Fortress. As the fortress was overtaken by Skeleton Mummies, the Talon was used to transport retreating Dino Attack agents and allies to camp, including Hotwire, Rex, Claw, Reptile, Semick, Prichard, Carl Lutsky, Sam Sinister, Kate Bishop, and Dr. Cyborg. The rear guard camp was soon attacked by Mutant Dinos and Stromlings. The Talon was boarded by Rockford, Rookie, and Kara Wise, and the helicopter assisted in the camp's defense, including helping Semick fight a Mutant Raptor. A Maelstrom-infected Loop boarded the Talon. He told the agents that he would return once more, and when he did, Kat would join him. Loop then jumped out of the helicopter when Rotor made contact. Kat later landed the Talon at the landing field of Outpost 4, where it was found by Loop. During Dino Attack Team's mission to Adventurers' Island, Kat landed the Talon at the landing field of Outpost 4. There, she experienced a dream where she spoke with Katerina Schattenberg, who revealed her presence in Kat's mind and explained what needed to be done. Kat agreed, letting Katerina take full control. Kat's consciousness remained dormant for the remainder of the Adventurers' Island mission, during which Katerina transferred their minds to a new primary synthfig body. To be expanded... Abilities and Traits Kat is usually bright and cheerful, but has a dark, ironic sense of humor. Many find her unnerving due to her tendency to say the most morbid things in tones normally used in reference to sunshine and kittens. According to Cane, her skeleton is made of a combination of bone and metal, making it incredibly strong. Her brain has the calculating and recall strength of a supercomputer, and Cane himself admitted he's not entirely sure what else it is capable of. While in a physical body, she was capable of manipulating technology, but needed to have some sort of physical contact with the internal components. For example, she was able to mentally send a PDA message when she stuck her fingertip in the device's battery charger port. She was also capable of enhancing any or all of her senses at will. After becoming incorporeal, she found herself able to download herself into any piece of technology with sufficiently advanced computer systems, and enough memory space. However, as the sensation of transfer is extremely unpleasant, she prefers to remain in one place as much as possible. Trivia *Kat was brought into the Dino Attack RPG very spontaneously. [[User:-KF-|'Jackson Lake']] had plans to introduce another Dino Attack agent when he realized that at the time, Amanda Claw was the only other female character in the game, and she had been turned into a Mutant T-Rex at the time. Initially, Kat was cheerful and slightly pyromaniacal, but she gradually evolved a darker personality. After Jackson Lake left the RPG for over two years, he attempted to reconcile these two extremes, giving us the Kat we know today. *The stasis used in Kat's recovery is not of the same type as the tube in which Dr. Rex imprisoned Talia Kaahs. *The supposed difficulty ShadowTech had in the synthetic minifig project doesn't quite fit in with the simplicity with which the Brickster was built, but that's because Jackson Lake didn't know very much LEGO Island lore, Kat is a synthetic minifig while the Brickster is just a minifig, or perhaps the Infomaniac is the only one with the assembly instructions. *By making Kat an artificial minifig, Jackson Lake has rendered Kotua in Space's posts involving "Robo-Kat" extremely ironic. This was later retconned so that "Robo-Kat" was another primary synthfig under a pseudonym to allow her to blend in with Cane's other Robo-Agents. *At the time it occurred, Kat's apparent death was considered one of the most shocking and depressing moments in the RPG. This move was so shocking that '''Atton Rand '''even went as far as to try to bring her back to life. It naturally pleased most of the players when Kat was unexpectedly brought back. See Also *Katerina Schattenberg Category:Jackson Lake Category:Former Dino Attack Agents Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:ShadowTech Category:To Be Expanded